Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/November 15, 2013
Patch Notes GAMEPLAY * Reduced fade to black time to 0.3s to better hide enemy movement when playing with " ". * Buy Time now lasts the entire Warmup period. * Fixed the Defuse Kit making a pickup sound that everyone could hear when walking over it. * In official competitive mode players now accumulate end of round money even if they are disconnected at the moment when end of round money is awarded to their teammates. * In official competitive mode players who disconnect from the game server while alive are treated as having committed suicide and don't receive end of round money for that round. MAPS * Mirage improvements based on pro feedback ** Raised skybox ceiling around T spawn ** Rebuilt red building in T spawn to give more room for grenade throws ** Fixed a bug where Ts could see into Bombsite A without exposing themselves ** Added collision on tall box near CT stairs to prevent players getting onto it ** Fixed a bug where a player could get onto boxes near ladder room alone ** Added wider cover in mid, T side ** Made CT sniper window in mid taller ** Removed gaps where players could see through scaffolding in Bombsite A ** Fixed various spots where you could see through crates in Bombsite A ** Made it possible to shoot through a crate in Bombsite A ** Smoothed out movement inside Palace ** Added wider windows in Bombsite B apartment ** Fixed a bug where a player could stand on the wall outside B apartment ** Removed dark door underneath Bombsite B apartment ** Added pretty flowers * Nuke ** Fixed invisible I-beam collision in hut/lobby * Inferno ** Made railings on balcony near Bombsite A and CT spawn easier to see through UI * Fixed the overhead Freeze Time icons not updating frequently enough to catch certain equipment changes. * Fixed the Freeze/Invuln Time color correction being wrong if the Invuln Time was shorter than the Freeze Time length. * Fixed Achievement icons not appearing when it displayed Achievements earned in the previous round. * Fixed map selection button becoming inactive when Workshop maps are being updated. * Added Inventory error message when Steam cannot access your items. * Added item image to Delete Item confirmation. * Contracts ** Fixed not auto-scrolling away from a blank item list. ** Fixed being able to submit without signing. ** Fixed signatures being offset from the mouse cursor. SPECTATING * Reduced duration of red player damage effect. * In GOTV the kill camera now orients so both the killer and victim are visible. * Fixed spectator navtext no longer wrapping. DEMOS * Work in progress improvements to & : ** Menus, Overview Map, Graphs, etc. now work when the demo is paused. ** Improved seeking with less particle effect, sound, and HUD spew. ** Demo Timescale slider now goes up to 10x. ** Added buttons to directly set demo timescale to 1/4x, 1/2x, 1x, 2x, 4x speeds. ** Fixed Stats Graph round columns not resetting correctly when rewinding a demo. ** Removed . * Fixed color of weapon names not matching the actual rarity of the weapon. COMMUNITY * Added server convar for suppressing item drops at the end of tournament matches, play time is still accumulated by players and items will be awarded at the next opportunity. * Using the to force a specific winner now consistently increments the round number (you must still use the game_score entity to set the appropriate team score). * Fixed a case where CT coaches would get locked into 3rd person. MISC * Cached inventory icons are regenerated if Texture/Shader Detail is increased using the Options menu. DEDICATED SERVERS * Updated the version of libstdc++.so.6 for Linux dedicated servers to require Glibc 2.11. * Linux dedicated servers now upload core dumps out-of-process and more reliably. External Links * [http://www.ongamers.com/articles/cs-go-15th-november-patch-content-analysis/1100-147/ OnGamers: CS: GO 15th November Patch – Content Analysis]